


The Two of Us

by Malakia



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha!Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, NSFW, Omega Verse, Omega!John, Smut, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did this for a prompt of the BBC Sherlock kink meme :) Two (one posted by accident) asked for a lactation kink: </p><p>"Omega!John recently had a baby and whenever the baby starts to cry, John's 'let-down' reflex kicks in and he starts to lactate. Sherlock can't help but wonder why."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two of Us

Sherlock lay across the couch in his “thinking pose”, unravelling a problem that didn’t have anything to do with a case but with his Omega, John. Said Mate was currently upstairs laying their 6-month-old, Hamish, down for his nap. Listening to John singing softly on the baby monitor on the coffee table in front of the couch, Sherlock felt the corners of his mouth turn upward at the thought of the two people he cared about most in the world with a warm sensation filling his chest, a mixture of love and awe at the fact that a sociopath like him could actually be so lucky as to have these two in his life. He shouldn’t have, he knew, especially not after that stunt of disappearing for three years that he did four years back; yet here he was with a Mate and a  _son_.  
  
His smile dropped as he was brought back to his thoughts on the current situation with his Mate; it was nothing bad, just curious. Ever since Hamish was born, whenever the little baby would cry out John would start to lactate at the noise. Sherlock first started noticing it a few weeks after Hamish had been born in their flat, as was customary with Omega/Alpha couples. At whatever point in the day or night, when Hamish started crying, John would start releasing breast milk.  
  
Sherlock had first put it in the back of his mind, remembering reading that it was typically normal for Omegas to experience something like that, but after it continued for a couple of more months with no signs of stopping, the consulting detective’s curiosity was piqued. Of course, being the scientific man he was he simply couldn’t  _ask_  John, so decided to do a series of tests to try and figure it out. It didn’t help his curiosity too that he felt like John was holding something back; after they created the Bond Bite the two of them could feel each other’s emotions, but ever since Hamish was born John was withholding a little part of his feelings. It frustrated Sherlock to say the least.  
  
At the beginning Sherlock hypothesized that it was a biological response to the sound of a baby, John’s Omega instinct telling him that he had to take care of the young. Hamish, being their son and the one that caused the experience, was by default the control. The first test Sherlock performed was bringing in a tape of a baby crying. It took a while for this experiment, because 1) he had to perform the experiment when Hamish was out of the home, and 2) he had to go through various types of noises that babies made. It took about four months altogether and the results weren’t what Sherlock was expecting; John seemed to only react to the sound of their child, not tapes.  
  
Dissatisfied, Sherlock decided to change the variables. Perhaps a  _real_  baby’s cry would affect John rather than a recorded one. That one took about a month and a half, with Sherlock taking John to carefully controlled places like a daycare or a park when it wasn’t crowded. Still the results fell short of what he expected.  
  
 _'Why?'_  he wondered _‘What could make John react just to Hamish?'_  Before he could ponder on the thought more, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  
  
Lifting up his head, he watched his Mate coming into the living room; at seeing Sherlock, John gave a tired smile. “Hamish is certainly your son,” he said, walking over to his chair. “Won’t go to sleep for anything.  
  
“I like to think that it is his need to see everything that makes it hard for him to sleep,” Sherlock countered, sitting up. “Come here John.”  
  
The Omega paused from before sitting, looking over at his Mate. He huffed a little, but with a smile on his face, before standing up again and walking over. “You could say ‘Please,’” John said.  
  
Sherlock gave a dignified huff. “Since when have I ever?” Taking John’s wrist, he gently pulled his Mate down until Sherlock was once again lying on his back with John’s head resting in the juncture of his shoulder and neck, their legs entwined. The two of them just lay there, enjoying the rare silence. Sherlock’s mind was quiet for once, as it always was whenever he held his Mate or son, but the peace was short lived as a little whine escaped from the baby monitor.  
  
Both of them froze, holding their breaths; there was another small cry but then everything fell silent again. When no more noise came, the two of them let out soft sighs. “Too close,” John muttered.  
  
Sherlock nodded in agreement and was content to go back to the way they were before when he felt something wet seeping through his purple button up shirt. He frowned, eyebrows knitting together, as he shifted as best he could away from the sensation. “John?” Sherlock whispered when it didn’t stop.  
  
John hummed in acknowledgement.  
  
“I think you are lactating again.”  
  
John frowned and moved until he could look down at this torso. “Oh, bugger,” John growled, sitting up completely. “Now I have to change my shirt again.” John attempted to stand but Sherlock caught his wrist, keeping him in place. The older man looked down at his Mate, seeing the intense look he was giving him. “Sherlock?”  
  
The Alpha didn’t answer but let go of the other’s wrist to slowly unbutton the red flannel shirt. John blushed, clearly lost as to why this was happening, even when Sherlock pushed up his white undershirt to reveal his nipples.  
  
John grew a little self-conscious as Sherlock began to analyze him. Before becoming pregnant, his body was always in fit condition and he had always been proud of that. But after getting pregnant and giving birth, though he didn’t regret it, he missed having his old body. Now he carried a little of the baby fat on his waist and his breasts were a little pouty from the milk. Yet Sherlock always made sure that he showed how much he loved John, no matter how he looked, either by having passionate sex or simply whispering ‘I love you’ while rubbing his abdomen.  
  
Still not speaking, Sherlock reached up and touched John’s right nipple, catching the little liquid that came out. John hissed, “Oi, that hurts."  
  
“Does it?” Sherlock asked, honestly curious, catching John’s eyes.  
  
“Sensitive,” the Omega muttered as his Mate looked back at his chest.  
  
“I see….” Never good with words, Sherlock leaned up and kissed the rosy bud gently. A pleasurable shiver ran down John’s spine and he could feel himself hardening a little.  
  
“Sherlock…” he warned.  
  
“I have been wondering,” Sherlock said, ignoring the warning, and  _finally_  deciding to put away his pride (which was very unlike him but he found no other alternative) and just ask his Mate the question that had been plaguing his mind. “Why is it that you lactate whenever you hear our son crying?”  
  
It took a moment for what Sherlock said to filter through John’s mind. “…What?”  
  
Sherlock huffed, sitting up to get a better look into John’s blue eyes. “You lactate whenever out son cries out but you don’t when you hear other children. I have done experiments-“  
  
“So you were running experiments these past months! I was wondering-“  
  
“Yes, because I wanted to understand.” Sherlock tightened his arms around John’s waist. “You only lactate for Hamish, why? And you have been holding back in our Bond, I can feel it. Also curious….”  
  
The older man’s gaze was steady with an exasperated smile on his face.  _‘You’re impossible,'_  it said. _’But I love you.’_  “Why bring it up now?” John asked, shifting until he was more comfortable – well, as comfortable as he could be with his shirt still pushed up.  
  
“Because I can’t stop thinking about it,” Sherlock responded with a growl. “I am now figuring it has to do with sentiment, and you know my lack of knowledge when it comes to those things.”  
  
John hummed a little, wrapping his arms around Sherlock’s neck. He leaned his head in, coming to rest it on the consulting detective’s shoulder, face towards his neck where he gave it a soft kiss. “You love me and Hamish though,” John whispered.  
  
“Doesn’t mean I understand everything,” Sherlock pointed out, equally quiet, leaning his head in and taking a deep breath at the juncture of his Omega’s neck and shoulder. Sherlock loved John’s scent, a mix between earthy smells and gunpowder. He raised a hand and placed it against the old Bond Bite on the back of John’s neck. Instantly the doctor became more relaxed in the consulting detective’s arms and a little moan escaped his lips.  
  
“Never thought I would hear you say that,” John murmured as Sherlock massaged the bite causing him to shudder a little.  
  
“It comes every so often,” Sherlock teased before licking the side of his Omega’s neck. “Now, if you care to explain….” He kissed John’s neck, suckling softly while his one free hand roamed his Mate’s body.  
  
“Nnnn…,” John keened softly. “Be-because… he’s _our_  baby Sh-Sherlock….”  
  
Sherlock broke away from John’s neck, leaving a light bruise, and leaned back to look into his Mate’s eyes. The hazy, lust-addled gaze mixed with that strong mouth half open to let out little pants made Sherlock’s insides feel warm and his trousers feel a bit tighter; _he_  had done that to his love… but he needed to focus. “I know he is our baby, John.”  
  
John shook his head vigorously, trying to piece back together his thoughts. “No, no- I mean yes, Hamish is ours, but what I mean is that Hamish, whenever he is crying for one of us, it reminds me… reminds me that  _we_ \- our love- made him, not some random Heat. Two of us combined in one person, a reminder of our love. Whenever I think about it, I suppose I lactate. I don’t know, Sherlock, but that’s what I feel whenever I hear Hamish; just a little person that came to be because we love each other.” By the end of his speech John was blushing; it seemed rather silly when he said it out loud. “I didn’t want to… want to overwhelm you with these emotions I feel, love….”  
  
Sherlock’s mind, though, was working on overdrive. It was so simple now that John told him and he felt his Omega’s hidden emotions that now freely leaked through the Bond (overwhelming him a little at the intensity like John feared), ridiculously simple; love, such a complicated emotion that Sherlock still didn’t understand. He could see where John was coming from, though; every time he saw John hold Hamish or Hamish doing something clever or cute, he was always reminded that  _they_  had done it- made Hamish- out of love, not just some random Heat like John said. He too had been holding that back, because of how intense the emotion was and how it scared him, but John seemed to understand that. He didn’t think his Omega would feel the same, if not more. “Oh John…” Sherlock whispered, pulling back a little so he was looking at his Mate’s face and smashing their mouths together.  
  
John groaned as soft lips met his own rough ones. Instantly, John felt something brush against his closed mouth and he opened it, allowing his Mate’s tongue to enter. Immediately, Sherlock dived in, exploring the sides of John’s mouth before engaging John’s own tongue, wrapping them together.  
  
Sherlock pushed John’s outer shirt off and onto the floor as their tongues tangled in a push and pull, sliding against each other erotically. They broke apart to get some air and to push off John’s undershirt before Sherlock attached his mouth to the side of his Mate’s neck and scraped his nails down John’s back the way he knew his Omega liked.  
  
John bit his bottom lip to stop the whimper from escaping as his back arched. He felt Sherlock abandon his neck and trail kisses and tongue down past his clavicle until he stopped right above his right nipple, suckling on the area gently. His Alpha hands certainly weren’t idle, first playing teasingly just above John’s jeans, right above the cleft of his ass, before travelling forward to the front. “B-bed?” John stuttered with a firm grip in Sherlock’s hair.  
  
“Mmmm…” Sherlock hummed before breaking the kiss to look up at John. “No. Right here.” The sound of John’s belt coming undone mixed with their soft pants, reinforcing what the consulting detective said.  
  
John was about to protest, saying they might make enough noise to wake Hamish, but it died harshly in his throat when Sherlock placed his lips around John’s left nipple and  _sucked_.  
  
Sherlock could feel his arousal build as he listened to his Omega’s strangled moan and the older man practically rutting into his lap. He closed his eyes and sucked again with a fresh flow of liquid filling his mouth. He moaned softly as his mind supplied him with information about breast milk, and swallowed before sucking again. He was mindful of what John had said about the nubs being sensitive and so didn’t bite but sucked and licked teasingly, loving how his Omega was trying not to cry out and tightening his hands in his hair. While he was focusing on the doctor’s breast, his hands finished unbuckling John’s belt and proceeded to open his trousers.  
  
He smirked when his finger ran up John’s hard cock through his pants. John whimpered, pulling at Sherlock’s hair. “Please…” John whispered. “Sherlock….”  
  
“Shhhh…” Sherlock said quietly, pulling away. He peppered kisses across the doctor’s chest to his other nipple. “I’ve got you, John. My John.” He then sucked softly on the nub.  
  
“Yours,” John agreed, letting go of Sherlock’s hair to travel down his neck to the collar of his shirt. “Want to feel you,” he said, tugging on the garment.  
  
Sherlock pulled back with a small string of saliva and milk attached to his lips as he looked up at John. His Mate had a completely debauched look on his face, pupils blown wide with drooping eyelids and a gaping mouth. Sherlock leaned farther but didn’t remove his hands from John’s hips where they were continuing to tease him through his pants. His Omega was so good to him, knew without words what the Alpha was saying and let go of his collar to practically attack the buttons on his shirt. Sherlock was never one to sit by, though, and while John shakily unbuttoned the shirt Sherlock boldly slipped his right hand into John’s white pants.  
  
John choked, stopping half-way from finishing what he started, before Sherlock wrapped his hand around his hard cock and gave it a stroke. He keened softly and moved his hips to try and get more friction as his Alpha continued to tease him. He barely gathered his wits enough to finish opening the buttons on Sherlock’s shirt with shaky hands before hastily pushing the garment off his partner’s shoulders. Only then did his Mate let go of him so the shirt could be tossed to the floor.  
  
Sherlock’s hands went immediately back to John’s cock while the doctor latched himself to his Alpha. His mouth attached itself to the juncture of Sherlock’s neck and shoulder to suck and bite at the sensitive skin while his hands scratched down his Alpha’s back just the way Sherlock liked. John’s reward was a deep growl and the consulting detective’s hips pushing upward to where John could feel Sherlock’s thick arousal. John responded with a whimper and tried to push his hips downward but his Mate let go of his lower half to tug at his torso to flip them over.  
  
No matter how much Sherlock loved teasing John, today was not one of those days. Spurred on by John’s words on why he lactated and the feelings that were being shared between the two of them through their Bond, he  _needed_  to be inside his Omega. While switching their positions, one side of Sherlock was disappointed that the doctor wasn’t in Heat and John wouldn’t get pregnant. Those thoughts immediately died, though, when the consulting detective finally removed all of John’s clothing and sat back on his haunches to look down at him.  
  
John’s legs were wide open, his right placed on the top of the couch while the other was more towards the floor. His larger-than-average Omega cock jutted against his stomach, red and with a glistening bead of pre-cum at the tip. A handsome blush was all over his face, eyes half closed. Sherlock licked his dry lips as he ran his hands up John’s thighs. “You are going to be the death of me, John Watson-Holmes.”  
  
“Wouldn’t it be a way to go, though!” the Omega replied with a lazy smile crossing his face.  
  
“Oh, most certainly.” Sherlock then leaned down and grabbed one of the pillows that had fallen off the couch when they moved. He handed it to John saying, “Here, use this to muffle yourself.” John’s blush seemed to darken more, both of them knowing how loud he could be during sex.  
  
As John placed the pillow near his mouth, Sherlock reached in between the cushions of the couch to pull out an almost full bottle of lubricant, a testament to how much they’d actually made love since Hamish came into their lives. Neither man regretted it.  
  
Since John wasn’t in Heat he couldn’t produce his natural lubricant, so Sherlock squirted a liberal amount on the fingers of his right hand and brought them down to tease the Omega’s opening. In response, John keened softly and opened his legs wider, lifting his hips up in offering. Sherlock hummed approvingly before leaning over John. He continued to tease, watching as John bit into the pillow to stop from crying out. He smirked before boldly taking one of John’s nipples in his mouth while simultaneously pushing his index finger into his Omega.  
  
It was particularly satisfying to feel the vibrations from the older man’s chest as he tried to stifle his moan. Sherlock sucked gently, the taste of John’s breast milk flooding his mouth again, as he pulled his finger out before pushing back in. He noted the Omega’s unique reaction, John’s legs kicking out and his body completely shuddering. He had never had that kind of reaction before outside of his Heats and Sherlock wondered if it was due to John trying to stifle his voice; he decided to file that away later for an experiment for another day.  
  
John continued to twitch underneath Sherlock as the Alpha continued his ministrations. He was slowly losing his mind; his nipples being so sensitive and Sherlock using only one finger were driving him mad. Unable to speak, John scrambled to Sherlock’s free hand that rested on his hip and squeezed it hard. He hoped Sherlock understood what he was trying to say.  
  
Of course, Sherlock being Sherlock, he caught on immediately and as he pulled his finger out and when he was about to push back in again, he added a second finger. Sherlock began a scissoring motion to open his doctor up, barely brushing against John’s prostate, causing more sporadic movements from the man under him. Sherlock could tell his Omega was close, the double sensation of the nipple play and the preparation nearly having him undone. To stop this from ending quickly, Sherlock let go of John’s nipple reluctantly, but not before giving it one last kiss and making sure that his fingers didn’t graze his Mate’s prostate. Sherlock looked up at John’s face to see it completely covered by the pillow to block out his sobbing.  
  
Taking pity, Sherlock slipped in a third finger and redoubled his efforts in preparing, without causing John to come. John seemed to get even louder and Sherlock didn’t doubt that the doctor would soon be a begging, cursing mess. As it was, he was a twitching one.  
  
Once Sherlock was sure John was ready, he withdrew his fingers from John’s arse, watching John lift his hips and whine at the loss, and grabbed the lubricant to reapply to his hand, though this time slicking up his own hard cock. He only bothered to shove his trousers and pants down enough to free himself before wrapping his hand loosely around it. He hissed softly and gritted his teeth as he moved up and down, forcing himself to not come at that moment, trying not to think about himself inside his Omega’s tight arse.  
  
Feeling he was ready, he quickly aligned himself at John’s entrance, wrapping the other’s legs around his waist, and for a brief moment there was another slight twinge of disappointment that his Omega wasn’t in Heat; it would be so lovely to have another baby, another someone with their mixed DNA- a life they created together out of love. Those thoughts were once again disrupted as his hips pushed forward and his cock was enveloped in tight wet heat, causing him to moan softly. He heard John whimper and looked down to see that the older man had removed the pillow from his blazing red face. “Sherlock…” he whispered, a dazed look in his eyes.  
  
In response, the younger man leaned over and kissed John hard on the mouth while pulling his hips back a little before pushing back in.  
  
John whimpered and tried to buck his hips but his Alpha had placed a firm left hand there to stop him. All John really could do was take one hand away from the pillow and capture the back of Sherlock’s head to keep him in place as they continued to kiss. Sherlock was moving at a torturously slow pace, barely brushing against John’s prostate, when he felt his Mate’s right hand caress up his chest; John didn’t know what Sherlock was doing as it glided over his right nipple until the consulting detective pulled out and sharply shoved back in while pinching the nub hard.  
  
John’s reaction was instantaneous, breaking the kiss to throw his head back and biting his lip harshly, nearly drawing blood, to stop the yell that wanted to escape. Both men were panting heavily as Sherlock continued to move his hips, pulling back slowly before forcefully pushing back in, and when John had enough control he looked up at the younger man’s gleeful expression, a mix between awe and happiness whenever they made love, pupils blown wide and his teeth bared as he tried to hold himself back. “Please, Sherlock…. More…!” John whined, looking at him desperately, just the way his Alpha liked.  
  
“You are a minx, John,” Sherlock growled, knowing exactly what the Omega was trying to do. He complied though, shoving even harder than last time and not waiting to pause as he pulled out again. His reward was a deep groan and John leaning his head back, closing his eyes.  
  
Soon the sharp sound of flesh hitting fabric mixed with their soft pants. Sherlock’s pace seemed to increase more on every withdrawal and added more force on the way back into John’s inviting body. Sherlock could see the two of them in his mind’s eye even as he looked at his Mate’s face, John completely naked on the sofa, whimpering softly for Sherlock’s cock, his hands gripping the pillow on his chest tightly as he locked his feet behind Sherlock’s back to try and bring the younger man closer. Sherlock was still half dressed, too impatient to finish disrobing as he pumped his hips frantically, holding himself up by his arms that were on either side of John’s torso, both of them trying to keep quiet and sweat covering their bodies. What a delicious sight.  
  
At one point Sherlock shifted his hips and hit dead on John’s sweet spot. “Oh fuck!” John shouted, no longer able to hold himself back. “Yes! Sherlock, there-“ Sherlock harshly shoved the pillow back over John’s mouth, muffling the sob the doctor had let loose at the end of whatever he was going to say. He glanced over at the baby monitor, not once stopping his powerful thrusts, anticipating some sort of sound, but when no noise came he smirked and redoubled his efforts.  
  
John was sobbing and yelling into the pillow, entire body twitching, when Sherlock felt the familiar tightening around his cock to signal John was close. Sherlock himself wasn’t far behind, the knot at the base of his cock expanding a little in response to the hormones. It wouldn’t last as long as it would if John were in Heat, only a few minutes rather than an hour, and nor would the Alpha orgasm multiple times, but to experience _this_  it didn’t really matter.  
  
Sherlock was lost in his own little world of pleasure and started kissing his Omega’s chest before capturing John’s right nipple again and sucking on it hard. It was a surprising reaction as John shouted at the top of his lungs and came between the two of them. Sherlock’s brain immediately filed it away for later observation, but the majority of it was focused on how impossibly tight John had gotten. Putting in one last good shove, his knot passed through the tight ring of muscles before he started to come, having to bite into John’s chest to muffle his own shout.  
  
Both of them remained completely still on the couch as they rode out their orgasms, drowning themselves in the sensation as both their pleasures travelled through their shared Bond. Sherlock was the first one to come down from his high, breathing heavily and lying on top of John. He lifted himself a little to look down between the two, seeing as he wasn’t going anywhere for a couple of minutes. “…You didn’t come by me touching you…,” Sherlock said with a slurred speech.  
  
“Told you… nipples… sensitive,” John replied, still piecing his brain back together. Sherlock gave a noncommittal grunt before lowering himself down.  
  
He apologetically kissed the bite mark he had left before laying his head on his Mate’s shoulder. John moved his head just so, to look down at Sherlock. Both of them just stared at each other, sharing their feelings through their Bond rather than communicating verbally when Sherlock whispered, “I love you.”  
  
John smiled. “I love you too,” he replied. Sherlock gave him one of his real smiles- those only reserved for John and Hamish before looking away.  
  
Both of them just basked in the others presence, even after Sherlock’s knot had deflated. Everything was absolutely quiet until the baby monitor went off with a loud cry.  
  
“You’ve got to be kidding me,” John groaned as he looked over at the clock. “It hasn’t even been a full hour.” But the crying did not stop and seemed, in fact, to get louder. John sighed, resigning himself to his fate.  
  
“…I’ll get him,” Sherlock suddenly said, jumping up as he did so. John looked up at him in surprise.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes, John. It isn’t the first time I had to take care of Hamish by myself.”  
  
“That-that’s not what I meant! I mean, usually you don’t volunteer-“ John was quickly saved from his babbling by Sherlock kissing him soundly on the mouth.  
  
“I know,” Sherlock said, pulling away. “I feel like it, though.” He kissed John’s forehead and sat up holding John’s white undershirt.  
  
John send him a dirty look as Sherlock used it to wipe off the cum on his chest and genitals, causing Sherlock to smirk back at him as he dropped it to the floor. Not bothering with his own shirt, he quickly zipped himself back up before bounding up the stairs into Hamish’s bedroom.  
  
The piercing cry was what first greeted Sherlock as he opened the door and flipped on the lights, followed by the soft blue of the room that Sherlock had painted himself. He made a straight line for the white cot that sat underneath the window and peeked inside to see a head of thick curly hair and a teary, red face. “Now, now Hamish,” Sherlock said soothingly as he reached in and picked up the child. “No need for that. Shhhh….”  
  
He gathered the child close to his chest, tucking Hamish’s head underneath his chin and bouncing a little as he had practiced months before. Hamish immediately started to calm down, catching the scent of one of his parents, though hadn’t stopped fussing completely. Sherlock looked down to see what was wrong, as the feel of the diaper through his green onesie indicated he did not need to be changed. He caught how Hamish’s mouth was opening and closing, and when he was close to Sherlock’s skin he tried to latch onto it to suck. “Ah, hungry I see….”  
  
Just then Sherlock heard footsteps coming up the stairs and looked to see John, in a pair of jeans, come through the door just as he slipped on his flannel shirt again, though leaving it unbuttoned. His Mate looked at him inquisitively to which Sherlock replied, “He’s hungry again.”  
  
John muttered something under his breath about feeding him a couple of hours ago and came over to take their baby in his arms. Sherlock delicately transferred Hamish and watched as John went over to the rocking chair in one corner of the room to sit.  
  
With no undershirt, it was easy for John to just push back his shirt and for Hamish to start feeding. Sherlock just stood there and watched, and unlike moments before where he had sucked on his Omega’s nipples for pleasure, seeing their son receiving nutrition brought out a fierce primal feeling of pride and the need to protect the two of them, the two most precious things in his life. Never good with feelings, Sherlock doubted he could ever put into words the sight before him; maybe even impossible. All he knew was that it was a fierce form of love that inspired him and scared him at the same time.  
  
He was about to head back downstairs when John looked up with a loving and encouraging smile. There was great satisfaction and soothing feelings coming through their Bond and Sherlock realized that everything he had felt had been passed to John. John didn’t feel intimidated by them and in fact seemed to support them  whole-heartedly, which squeezed at the Alpha’s own heart.  
  
Instead of leaving, he approached the two of them, taking the ottoman by John’s feet and pulling it up next to the chair. He didn’t look at John, but stared at Hamish eating away. Carefully, Sherlock raised his right hand and brought it to one of Hamish’s small ones. He smiled as the tiny fingers wrapped around his index finger before looking up at John. The Omega still wore his smile and when they both made eye contact again, Sherlock knew neither of them had to speak of how they felt at the moment, or even share their feelings through their Bond; it was shared in moments like this. Both of them then looked back at Hamish and, with Sherlock’s mind once again quiet, he basked in the love he gave and received.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God, I can not write porn. I am so sorry. This is really my first time sharing yaoi smut with other people and my second attempt at a smut scene. I am so sorry again.
> 
> EDIT: rognaeoptgnrtnfv I did not think this story would be this popular! thank you all!!! :D Also this story has now been edited and Brit picked by the lovely Bardlover1. THANK YOU DEAR
> 
> Update: Again, thank you all so much for liking this story! I didn't even know it would be this popular! AND news: Some one took the story and translated it into Chinese! :D Here is the link but be warned, you have to be a member: 
> 
> http://221dnet.211.30i.cn/bbs/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=4485&extra=page%3D1


End file.
